Once Upon a Curse
by oOInuGirlOo
Summary: Princess Tohru has been involved in her Father's schemes for years, but what happens when he engages her to a prince she's never met? And what of the man she's in love with? Will love prevail? Or will malice rule supreme? [kyotohru, & many other pairs]
1. Chapter 1

Hola, people! Yume.chan and I have joined forces to bring you the best Furuba story the world has ever know! …we hope. n.n;; As always, we love reviews and constructive critisism, but flames are returned in kind. You flame, we roast you like a marshmallow. Comprende? Cool. Thanks and toodles!

Disclaimer: -duct tapes mouth shut-

! i ! i ! i ! i !

Once Upon a Time, in a land Far, Far away, there lived a beautiful princess whose kindness was only matched by purity and devotion. This Princess was Cursed, with her title however, for she was merely a servant of her people and her father. Her Father, the King of the North, used his gentle-hearted daughter in his wicked schemes to gain wealth and land. The hime lamented her fate, but did naught to alter it, as using her brought her father happiness. Bowing her head, the girl accepted her destiny and did her best to help her father, until, that is, she was involed on one nefarious plot too many.

'

"Father! I shant be married off to some prince I don't even know! Father, please…be merciful…I have followed you unwaveringly until now, please do not make me do this…"

"Young Lady! You will do as I say!"

"But Father—"

"No buts! Now retire to your room for the evening."

Crystalline tears slipping silently down her pale cheeks, the hime curstied quickly and ran to her room in the highest peak of the tallest tower in the castle.

Gazing longingly out the window of her room, the girl watched her beloved townsfolk milling about and doing their daily chores. She saw children playing with a ball with dogs nipping at their heels. She saw men and women bowed over harvesting rice from the fields. She saw young apprentice geishas walking down the streets with their powdered faces and painted lips. Closing her eyes, the heiress dozed off with the bloody glow of the sunset warming her smooth skin.

'

Sighing softly, she recalled how her two dearest friends (who happened to be her maids,) had begged her father to reconsider. It was to no avil, however, when the stubborn king would not budge. Squaring her shoulders, the hime decided to make the best of the time she had left with her loved ones instead of moping about and wasting precious seconds.

! i ! i ! i ! i !

"Tohru-sama! It's moring, sleepyhead!" Arisa Uotani, a Honda family maid, burst into the sleeping girl's room.

"Mmmmm….ugh…it's too bright, Uo-chan…"

"I think it is as well, Arisa."

"You think everything's too bright, Saki! C'mon, get up already, Tohru!"

"Hai, hai…"

The princess' tousled hair mildly resembling a bird's nest, the girl stood and allowed her friends to dress her for the day. A white, silky undercoat was put on first, then quickly followed by a petticoat and hoop skirt. Over that, a royal blue silk dress with dark blue ruffles aroung the bottom hem was put on. The blue dress also had the dark blue silk draped from the waistline falling down in cascades to the hemline. The top of the dress was straight and went directly upwards at the shoulders where the arms came down until the elbows and then billowed out in navy lace. The top was also laced up with ribbon and lace, causing it to look slightly corset-like. Tohru then quickly stepped into her dark blue slippers and went over to her mirror to fix her hair. Once the mess resembling a haystack finally fell into waves of gossamer, the hime stepped away from the mirror and walked out the door.

! i ! i ! i ! i !

With Arisa and Saki at her side, Tohru quickly strode into the dining hall where a luscious breakfast of pancakes covered in Maple Syrup and brimming with seasonal fruits was just being served. Taking her seat and starting in on her meal, the girl never noticed her father walk into the room.

The King pulled out his chair with a loud scrape, alterting his daughter to his presence.

"Tohru."

The hime gulped and manged a weak: "Hai, otou-sama?"

"When you are finished with your breakfast, please come to my study, we have things to discuss."

! i ! i ! i ! i !

Dun, dun, duuun. I know, evil cliffy. And short too! n.n But we shall most likely start slow and then gather speed as we go. I also haven't been able to get in touch with yume.chan for a while, so chill if it takes a bit to get this one out. Thank you and goodnight.

.inu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Yume-chan here.

Yup, that's right, I'm B-chan's friend, Yume, the other amazing author writing this amazing fanfiction. We're **working hard** together, however, I must warn you:

We have different writing styles, so **don't freak** when our word choice, etc. are **VERY different**

**We're slow at updating.** If you're lucky, you might get a chapter once a week. But don't count on it.

We've planned out BASICALLY what direction we want the story to head in, but nothing's definite besides Tohru x Kyo. **Expect plot twists.**

**I write long author's notes**. For anyone who's read my other stories should know that by now. I write everything and anything up here. In case you're interested.

Anywho, Wish Us Luck and **enjoy** the story!!

Love always,

Yume-chan

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tohru, ever polite, walked quickly and gracefully to her father's traditional study. Her long black gown clashed painfully with her peaceful face and fair complexion, and her black heels seemed out of place on such a delicate young woman- probably in her early twenties. The heels clicked with each persistent step that she made, and her dress ruffled impatiently with her nervousness.

Tohru had defied her father last night. She had openly opposed his decision. That sort of thing was just unheard of.

Akito was known as being cruel, ruthless, and uncaring. People wondered how such an innocent young girl was born to Akito. And yet, the people of the kingdom were extremely grateful to Princess Tohru. She acted as a sort of hope, a light, in midst the blackness of Akito's reign.

Yes, that's right. Everything in the traditional Japanese house/palace was black. The clothing, the curtains, the furniture, even the walls. Akito seemed to find fun in sucking the happiness out of the people around him. Once, Tohru had made the mistake of asking him why everything in the palace is black.

"Because I wanted to remind you, my beloved hime-sama** (1),** and everyone else in this god-forsaken dump how truly worthless your lives are. You're all hated, you know that? You're not needed. I live in a dark, black world. So you must too. It would do you great good not to forget that."

And Tohru never did. After that, she never questioned her father's motives, obeying his commands without question. Until, that is, last night. Tohru was scared of how her father would lash out at her. He was not to be defied, and those who did defy him, suffered gravely.

When Tohru reached her father's study, which was marked by a black traditional sliding door, Akito's attendant Shigure smiled animatedly at her and knocked slowly on Akito's door.

"Yo, Akito-sama, hime is here to see you."

"Yes, thank you Shigure, let her in. I asked her to visit me earlier." Akito's intimidating voice came out.

Sometimes Tohru swore that Akito's voice was so intimidating, so scarily powerful, that it became nearly impossible to tell whether he had a man or a woman's voice. Akito's funny that way.

As Shigure pulled back the sliding door, Tohru tugged of her heels and stepped onto the tatami mat of her father's study.

Akito was sitting on a mat on the floor, his loose yukata spread around him artistically. There was a pile of scrolls on the floor next to him, which he seemed to be neglecting. She never knew her father to do work. He made other people do it. He just took all the credit. He was sick most of the time anyways.

Kazuma, the palace doctor spent his days with Akito, along with Shigure, to whom Akito seemed to have taken a liking.

"Come here, my beloved hime-sama." Oh darn, Tohru thought, **(A/N: It's really annoying writing polite characters. Who says "Oh darn"?!?!) **hime-sama is the title Akito gives her when he's in a really bad mood.

"Hai, Otou-sama."

"Now, hime-sama, I understand that you do not wish to marry this prince."

"I considered it briefly yesterday, Otou-sama." Tohru was careful to keep her eyes plastered to the ground as she said this.

"But you understand that you must, dearest hime-sama, for the sake of my well-being?" Personally, Tohru could see no benefits in marrying her off to some random prince. Wait a second. She was his _tool. _He was using her to gain power, expand his nation, get more money. She would have sworn if she had not promised herself to always be polite.

"Hai, Otou-sama."

"Excellent. The prince and a small ensemble of people will be joining is for dinner tonight as well as the rest of the weekend."

"That sounds wonderful, Otou-sama."

"Ee, indeed. Let us look forward."

That wasn't nearly as bad as Tohru had thought it would be, but she was positive that her father had some, _interesting _ideas on how to make her suffer during the process of being engaged to some random prince.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dinner 

That evening, Uo-chan and Hana-chan dressed Tohru in her finest black gown. It was very stunning, and made her look quite beautiful, yes, but black was never Tohru's style. Her personality was much too bright.

Only once had Tohru worn a colorful dress while visiting her cousin Rin for a weekend. She was practically radiating in it. She never saw that dress again.

Hana-chan and Uo-chan left Tohru at the entrance of the dining hall. When she entered, she was greeted by a loud, tall man with long silver hair.

"Good Evening, young maiden! You must be the beautiful princess my fine young brother is to be married to! Please, come join us in this activity one might call a very tasty looking meal!" Tohru stared up in surprise at the man.

No one had ever addressed her that way. She didn't think that she had ever seen such enthusiasm in her entire life.

"Ah…ah." The man led her to a seat to the left of the head of the table. On her left, sat a younger looking version of the man, with shorter hair. He smiled politely and introduced himself.

"I'm Yuki, of the Snow Kingdom **(A/n: get it? Yuki snow, Ayame's color is white, and Hatori is always talking about the snow thing! XD)**. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tohru, of the Souma Kingdom. The pleasure is all mine." She curtsied, and he bowed from his seat at the low table in response, smiling slightly.

"Please excuse my brother, Ayame, although he's king, he can get quite boisterous," Yuki whispered to Tohru when Ayame had turned the dark haired man who wasn't smiling and was sitting across from her, doing what seemed to be looking disapprovingly upon the King.

"And that's Hatori. My brother can get quite reckless when it comes to making decisions, so his old friend Hatori helps him out. Ayame-nii-chan is a handful, and Hatori is the only one he will ever listen to." Tohru nodded and looked to the other end of the table, where her father was sitting.

Akito looked a bit like he had just eaten something really sour. Tohru could understand what her father was going through. They weren't used to someone like Ayame.

But she also knew that her father would bear it, though. Because accepting Yuki as Tohru's future husband would mean many benefits for the Souma Kingdom, or, more importantly, Akito.

Therefore, the meal commenced. Ayame and Yuki shared stories of their kingdom, while Hatori made snide comments. Tohru listened politely and made comments on her life as well when she felt it was necessary.

Tohru felt very awkward. The Snow country seemed so sunny to her, compared to the life that she had been living. She felt uncomfortable talking about herself, because she had no interesting stories about foreign affairs or celebrity visits. Everyday that she lived was the same: wake up, eat, study, practice etiquette, eat, deal with affairs her father ignored. Every day, for as long as she can remember.

But at the same time, the stories sparked hope in Tohru. Marrying Yuki would mean that she'd be able to start over again, and she'd be able to be free from her father, freed of the curse of the Souma family.

"Tohru." Tohru snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her father's voice.

"Tohru. Show the price and the king to their rooms, then meet with Kazuma. I want to make sure that you don't pass any diseases on to your future husband."

"Yes, Otou-sama." What Akito really wanted was for the doctor Kazuma to make sure none of Tohru's bruises were still showing. Akito had gotten quite angry with Tohru a few days ago.

Well, rising from her seat in the hand of Yuki, Tohru decided that she really didn't mind. She had heard much of Kazuma's adopted son, Kyo. He was currently staying at the castle for the first time, and being his age, Tohru wanted to meet him.

Maybe Kyo would be able to tell her more of what the outside world is like. Who knows, she could even make a new friend…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

So…puff…much…puff…to do I **tried my best** to write this quickly and failed. I finished this on May 8, so hopefully B-chan will have it up soon.

I feel kind of guilty, I took forever with this chapter and it's not even long. After next week, all my projects will be done with, so hopefully **I'll be able to write some more** between that and the next batch of projects.

This is the time of year that all the teachers teach everything that they are required to teach but never got around to it. And, as a result, we are **loaded down with projects**. I swear, I'm running around in circles.

So, until next time,

だいすきいつも、

ゆめこねこちゃん

P.S. **My birthday was April 25** and **B-chan's was the 23****rd**. In case you wanted to know. This is my birthday present to us both. MUCH LOVE, B-CHAN!!!

P.P.S. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! Please and thank you! The link is somewhere on B-chan's page.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeeze, long time no update, ehh? So sorry yume and beautiful readers that I hopefully haven't lost with my large delay! n.n;; Taking a break from Loveless, (because I haven't gotten enough reviews to post the next chapter, c'mon people!) I decided to do this fic! So lo and behold, a new chapter! XD Forgive me if it skews the plot a little, I'm still trying to get an outline worked out in my head. Bear with me please! And worship yume who got my butt started on this fic again. n.n

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own creativity and no one can take that from me! NO ONE! –shifty eyes at lawyers-

…………………………………

Bowing hurridly to Prince Yuki, Tohru asssured him she would not need assistence to visit Dr.Kazuma and walked swiflty and gracefully from the room. Holding up her oppressive black skirts so they wouldn't tangle around her ankles and trip her as she dashed to her room in tallest tower of the castle. As she slammed the door open, a single framed, faded photograph fell from the light grey colored walls. (They were black until the beams of sunlight constantly streaming through the many windows of the circular room bleached them out. The princess hoped they would become even lighter with time and that herfather wou;dn't get it in his head to re-paint it.) Starting at the sudden crashing noise, the hime bent to place the picture back on the nail it had hung on until she disturbed it. Staring longingly at the carefree, blonde-haired woman the girl allowed a small sigh to slip through her lips. She then replaced the photo in its proper place and returned to her former mission.

Stripping out of her depressing pitch black overcoat, a pale blue sundress was revealed. The light material billowed in the warm breeze that came through the windows. Kicking off her black heels, she slipped into some cute white flats and took off the southern end of the the palace to where the doctor and his son were located.

…

Hearing a light knock on the door to his office, Kazuma looked up with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"That must be Tohru-chan."

His orange haired son looked up in blatant curiosity.

"Y'mean the princess, old man?"

The brunette nodded. "The very same." He then rose to go open the door for his most frequent visitor.

…

The hime curtsied as the doctor stuck his head out of the door.

"Konbanwa, Kazuma-sensei."

"Good evening to you too, Tohru-chan. Please, come in. Make yourself at home."

Walking inside the small-ish, normally immaculate office the princess was greeted with the sight of chaos. Papers and writing implements were strewn about everywhere, boxes littered the floor, crumpled up newspapers fnctioned as a substitute carpet and an obviously roughed-up (obvious from the numerous bruises and cuts littering his visable skin and his hair matted and unwashed) boy sat sullenly in the corner.

Deciding the politeness was the best strategy, Tohru bowed low and introduced herself.

"Hajimemashite. I am known as Tohru Sohma, princess of the Sohma Kingdom. I am extrememly pleased to make your acquaintance."

She straigtened and looked at the boy. He lifted his strangely feline eyes to her own. Her own eyes widened, this boy had beautifully deep, pained orange eyes. She was snapped out of her thoughts by his reply.

"Un."

Sighing, the harried father translated.

"What he means to say is: 'I'm Kyo. It's a pleasure to meet you, hime-sama.' Although, I guess we're making progress. All the other people to meet him were given the silent treatment. I think it means he likes you, Tohru-chan." He winked at the blushing girl before him.

…

After the Princess' checkup, the doctor's phone rang.

"Excuse me, Tohru-chan."

She nodded and the man ran to answer the phone. After the 'hello's were exchanged, the converstation grew increasingly frantic and monosylabic. Frequent paniced 'Un's and 'Eh's were exchanged as Kazuma attempted to put on his coat while on the phone and scribble down an adress while searching for his medical bag.

Tohru stepped in and quickly located the bag and handed it to him, slipping the carmel colored coat up to its proper plac eon the man's shoulders. He stopped writing, tossed the phone back in the direction of the cradle (which the girl caught and placed safely on the reciver) and spoke rapidly to the princess.

"There was an accident in town involving fire and a knife, I couldn't get much out of the caller, but I got the gist. It looks like it may take some time, feel free to stay here, hime. If your father calls for me, please alert him to the situation."

Tohru nodded an affirmative and Kazuma dashed out the door, calling back "I'll be back later, Kyo! Be nice to the Princess and don't trash the house while I'm gone!"

Said son smacked the palm of his hand into his face and sighed.

"We don't even live in a house…" he grumbled. The sharp-eared princess caught his words and turned to him.

"I'm terribly sorry, are these accomodations unsatisfactory? I shall speak directly to Father about moving you into more suitable rooms…"

The boy blinked, clearly caught off guard. "N-no, it's fine, I was just pointing that out, these rooms are fine…"

Tohru sighed in relief. "That's good then, ne, Kyo-san?" she smiled a dazzlingly brilliant smile at the stunned boy.

"…Un…" he muttered something else under his breath, but the girl didn't hear what it was. Upon asking him what he said, she got a gruff:

"Just call me Kyo."

…

After that first kindness, the Princess and the Pauper just grew closer, Kyo admitted to having a passion for reading, so Tohru brought him up to her room where she had her own personal library.

Waiting at the top of the giant staircase for her friend, the hime giggled. She was so used to climbing the monsterous amount of stairs, she'd forgotten how hard it was for others. It was quite amusing to watch Kyo panting and struggling to climb the rest of the stairs. When they finally made it to her room, the girl let both of them in and went over the the corner of her room the had been converted into a giant personal library for her.

"What do you like to read, Kyo-kun?"

Glancing over at her, the boy replied with none of the hesitation that was present merely hours ago. (After Kazuma left, Tohru and Kyo had basically sat around and talked until the topic of literature came up. Kyo learned that Tohru's favorite colors are green and pink and that she has never been outside of the castle. Tohru learned that Kyo has a black belt in karate and is claustrophobic.)

"Action, fiction, just about anything but sci-fi. That shit creeps me out. Tohru?"

"Hai?"

"Who's this lady?"

Abandoning the books, the hime walked over to where the boy was standing. Kyo was watching his friend's face as she walked and as she saw what she was looking at, her eyes went from pleasantly curious to unbearably soft and sad.

"That…was my mother."

Feeling bad about asking, but unbearably curious, the boy questioned the girl.

"Where is she now?"

With a painfully loving smile, Tohru whispered:

"Heaven."

"I'm…sorry." said Kyo softly.

The girl nodded and hummed a tune under her breath.

"What's that song?" the orange-headed boy asked, trying to take her mind off her mother. Alas, that plan was doomed to fail.

"A lullaby my okaa-san use to sing to me when I couldn't sleep."

His voice low and sincere, Kyo murmered "Sing it for me."

Taking a breath, the princess began to sing in a beautiful, soft soprano.

"_There's a far-away land, so the stories all tell, somewhere beyond the horizon._

_If we can find it, then all will be well, troubles there are few._

_Someday we'll go too…."_

"_They say breezes are warm there, and people are kind._

_Maybe it's something like heaven!_

_I close my eyes and I see in my mind, skies of bluest blue."_

"_I've had so much trouble finding my way there, when I get close it dissapears._

_If we can get there, we're gonna stay there._

_If it takes us miles, if it takes us years…"_

"_High on a mountain of lost on the sea, sooner or later I'll find it._

_I have a picture of how it will be, on the day I do._

_Troubles will be through! And I'll be home, with you…"_

"_I'll be home, with you…"_

The last notes of the song hovered in the air before falling away and allowing warm silence to fill the gap.

"That was beautiful, Tohru."

A tear slipped down the girl's face as she responded.

"Arigatou, Kyo-kun."

…………………………………………………

Phew, hehe, I got some Kyo/Tohru fluff in there too! Waiii! n.n

But Yuki-kun isn't down for the count yet!

Forgive me for the delay yet? TeeHee.

Here you go, yume, a break from being a shameless Narutard.

No offense to all the Narutards out there, I'm pretty close to joining your ranks myself! n.n;;

Love to all!

(And don't forget to review!)

.Inu.


End file.
